An Excursion!
by by the Excessive Random me
Summary: Decided to give a go at writing a descriptive essay! Hope you like it D


I was asked to write an article with a description and gave a go at it...Hope you like it...Cheers! Reviews are welcome =D

"All Grade 9 students are kindly requested to come down to the lobby immediately. I repeat…" boomed the announcement over the public speaking system. Bag packs on our back and hearts thumping hard against our chests; we packed ourselves, sitting or standing, shoulder-to-shoulder into a bus waiting for us. The headmistress of the English Department, Mrs. Smith, was taking us to a nearby forest as a treat due to the hard work we had put into achieving good grades in class. Our bus cruised along the highway, taking sudden turns and throwing us off our feet. Within a short while, we were driving along a dusty lane until the bus finally came to a halt. A wooden sign hung on a tree read "Welcome to Nature's Roseberry Forest"

As I stepped off the bus, my foot sank into the wet mud, and moisture seeped into my boots. Drops from last night's rain, shone and glimmered off the surface of the leaves. A slight breeze ruffled my hair and carried with it an earthy smell of soil. We gathered ourselves into groups and started off. Small saplings grew along the edge of the forest. The size of the trees swiftly increased as we hiked deeper and deeper into the woods. The texture of the tree bark changed as I trotted further on. Bees hummed in and out of the purple coloured pennyroyals. I inhaled its minty smell and continued on, delighted by the sound of my feet sliding through the leaves. Pine needles poked into my clothes and pine cones grew under thick trees. Huge tree had toppled over in long passed storms, and their trunks were covered by layers of thick green moss. The wind whistled through distorted trunks and branches carrying the musty smell of wood rot. I lifted my face letting the sunlight that filtered through the leaves dance across my skin. The uneven damp ground and knobbly roots underfoot impeded our movement as we trudged through the forest.

The birds , that were perched on branches overhead sang joyfully. We too sang along with them, enjoying the sights and sounds of nature around us. Insects hummed a we observed them go about their daily routine of life. Gaily coloured butterflies flew around adding beauty to nature. Dry lichens grew through dark grey stones piled on the forest bed. Our feet rustled through the detritus of leaves. I moved fast ignoring the briars that caught at my jeans or the damp leaves that grimed my skin. We stopped to take a mouthful of sweet berries and appreciatively sucked their juices and ate until nothing was left.

The sun was at its highest when we decided to take a break. Perspiration had soaked right through our shirts and our faces were drenched with sweat. Our legs and thighs hurt and our muscles were beginning to cramp. Our muddy boots were ruined as small twigs poked though the soles. Since it was humid the wet air did nothing to dry our faces. We all hoped to stumble across a brook or stream, as the idea of a dip seemed very appealing. Suddenly, to our good luck, we heard the distant gurgling of water flowing downstream and soon we burst into a clearing to see a stream ahead. The water was clear and it reflected the various colours of the rainbow, on its surface. The delight of splashing and playing around was memorable. Dripping wet, from head to toe, we reluctantly left the stream. After drying ourselves, we sat on fallen logs and had our lunch.

With satisfied stomachs and renewed energy, we walked alongside the river searching for a place to stop for the night. After much discussion and agreement, we settled down as the sun set and darkness took over. Tents were pitched and a huge fire blazed in the centre, its warmth seeped into our skin as the cold night began. We sat around the fire, enjoying ourselves as we toasted marshmallows and sang songs before going to sleep. I watched the fire change colours, blue to purple and yellow to orange as the night dew fell on it. The night was silent. The trees stood utterly still, statues in a living museum where no leaf dared to fall and spoil the tableau.

I laid my head on my soft pillow and recalled what a great experience I had and how much I learnt that day. I didn't want this journey to end but I knew it had to. With the fire crackling and crickets chirping, I wrapped myself in my blanket and let my dreams take over as I blissfully drifted off to sleep.


End file.
